1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to current generation circuits and semiconductor devices including the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a current mirror circuit generating a constant current used in semiconductor devices may include a pair of active elements that provide two current paths. The current mirror circuit is designed such that the current flowing through one of the pair of active elements is identical to the current flowing through the other pair of active elements.
The pair of active elements constituting the current mirror circuit may use a pair of bipolar transistors or a pair of MOS transistors. In the event that the pair of active elements are using a pair of MOS transistors designed to be symmetric, a same bias voltage may be applied to gates of the pair of MOS transistors. In such cases, if a reference current is forced into one of the pair of MOS transistors, the same output current as the reference current may flow through the other of the pair of MOS transistors.
However, if drain currents of the pair of symmetric MOS transistors vary according to the variations in process/voltage/temperature (PVT) conditions, the output current may differ from the reference current causing the semiconductor devices to malfunction.